One Person's Lie is Just Another Man's Truth
by LeviAckermanisbae
Summary: Truth watched as the future and seams of the universe unraveled and realigned themselves again within a single moment. Now instead of regret and self-hatred, the young boy's path showed passion, perseverance, victory, and most importantly, he would find the Truth. He would defeat his own Truth.


Truth was often alone. It was a given, seeing what it was. It never found itself yearning for human contact. It was perfectly content the way it was, but it was always interesting when an occasional alchemist popped in for a visit to their gate. Truth was never bored or happy or sad or any other human emotion. Truth was just there. Within every human and living creature. It never spoke, but when it did, it's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

It was never curious, for it knew all. It was never lustful, for there was no one for it to lust for. It was not gluttonous, for it never had the need to eat. It was never slothful, for it had nothing to do and merely existed. It was not wrathful, for there was no one to exact it's wrath upon and it had never had any need for revenge. It was not envious, for it was everything. It was never prideful, for it had no one to boast to nor anything to boast about. It was not greedy, for it had no possessions. It was not happy because it had nothing, but it was not sad because it had everything. It was not fearful, for it had no one to oppose it. It felt no pity for others, for it was all and it understood the functions of the universe. It knew everything had a purpose.

So when Truth had the opportunity to meet two young boys at once, it was not ecstatic nor was it pitying for these creatures. Everyone came to the gate for the same reasons. It wasn't even surprised that two young boys had managed to figure out how to get to their gates. It was not prejudiced against any one person or group. It knew that all creatures had the capabilities of being greater than what was typical. The only prejudice he held against anyone was simply a form of the truth. Such as that a plant could not be born from a wolf cub, but it had to be born from a seed. And that a male could not bear children, unless it's bodily functions were altered to bear them or they were born as both male and female.

So when the Truth met the two young boys, borne from a woman who had passed and a man who would not, he was not surprised. It had expected this, as it did everything else that happened. One boy would lose his body and the other would lose an arm. This had not yet happened, but the Truth knew. It knew everything.

It had certainly expected the confusion and fear from both the boys. It expected them both to not have known that they would lose bits and pieces of themselves in the process.

And it certainly expected the words, "This can't be happening," to fall from the older boy's lips, to which he responded with _"One person's lie is just another man's truth."_

However, it was surprised when it felt a tug on the soul of one of the boys, the one whose soul it had placed within the body of the creature they had created. Curiously, it peeked through the eyes of the World and saw that the boy whose future seemed to be written in regret and self-hatred was creating another transmutation. Much to it's surprise, it found that he was planning to bring his brother back to their plane of existence and into a body that would survive much longer than the one he was currently trapped within.

It had made a single mistake in it's life and it was underestimating a person whose life was laid down before it. It saw all and yet it saw nothing. Everyone acted within the bounds of what Truth saw, but this boy had defied all the laws of time and broken free from his own fate.

And it worked too. He quickly found his hold on the young boy's soul slip and the soul hurtled into the hold of cold, hard metal. From within it's realm of truth, it flexed it's new fingers and stared in awe at what it, no, what **_he_** was capable of. All is one and one is all.

And Truth watched as the future and seams of the universe unraveled and realigned themselves again within a single moment. Now instead of regret and self-hatred, the young boy's path showed passion, perseverance, victory, and most importantly, he would find the Truth. He got all the answers right and despite the hardships, he would remain victorious in his ventures, at least the important ones. He would remain passionate and pure. He would persevere through the worst of it. And he would defeat his own Truth.

And Truth could not be more happy about it. Proud, even. It felt many forbidden emotions flood through it's being before it finally settled down, content for the moment to merely exist in a reality where the rules could be broken with a short moment. A moment, almost incomprehensible on the universal scale, but which would change the events of the universe so fully.


End file.
